


You're movin' without movin'

by gaymerkree



Series: Steamy Vamp Stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bite, Vampire SMut - Freeform, blood mention, vampire bite euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “Can I walk you home?”“That depends.” Weiss hums, taking a cautious step away from the taller woman. “Are you going to leave me to sleep alone again?”Tan cheeks flush darkly before the redhead shifts from one foot to the other. “No. I’ll stay this time.”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Steamy Vamp Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782106
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	You're movin' without movin'

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hate this, please go easy on me
> 
> Technically this is a part of my other vampire smut so if u like this please check that out

_I still watch you when you're groovin'_ _  
_ _As if through water from the bottom of a pool_ _  
_ _You're movin' without movin'_  
_And when you move, I'm moved_ _  
_ You are a call to motion

Movement\- Hozier

Pale wrists press roughly into cold concrete. The tan hand locked around them pushes rougher into soft hands and twitching fingers. Blue eyes, hazy and distant blink up at the cloudy grey sky, watching the sparse droplets drip from the sky. Weiss gasps as a cool hand drifts up her ribs and presses idly against the underwire of her bra, feeling the desperation digging between them.

“Sing for me again _princess._ ” It’s whispered roughly against the skin of her neck, and she feels her body shake as she lets out another soft moan. The vampire above her laughs, husky and low, but Weiss can feel the hunger in her silver eyes. 

“ _Make me._ ”

\-----------------------------

 _Their meetings become more frequent after the initial ‘sex against a brick wall, and then after party at Weiss’ dorm.’ The morning after Weiss wakes up alone, but easily spots the playful vampire around campus that week. From what she can tell she’s a student, like Weiss, despite her altered diet. The vampire flushes when she sees Weiss looking at her, and avoids the heiress as best she can. Unfortunately for her Weiss is a pro at avoiding people, and knew all the best places to_ not _be found. She finds the somber creature of darkness in an alcove just behind the science building, hunkered beneath a tree with a book._

_“I thought vampires couldn’t do sunlight?” Scared silver eyes flicker up to blue, but calm when they settle fully on Weiss. “There are so many things I don’t know about you.”_

_Ruby shifts under the stare, closing her book with a sigh. “There are a lot of things most people think they know about vampires that aren’t true.” Patting the ground easily, Ruby smiles._

_“Please,” Weiss gestures for Ruby to continue before sitting down beside her. “I’d love to hear.”_

_They sit shoulder to shoulder as Ruby tells true tales about vampires, their origins, and the myths versus reality, and Weiss lets herself get lost in the fiction of it all. It’s dark when Ruby finally stands, helping Weiss up before smiling brightly._

_“Can I walk you home?”_

_“That depends.” Weiss hums, taking a cautious step away from the taller woman. “Are you going to leave me to sleep alone again?”_

_Tan cheeks flush darkly before the redhead shifts from one foot to the other. “No. I’ll stay this time.”_

_The night ends with Weiss pressed against the glass of her window, shirt pushed up over her breasts, and Ruby’s teeth deep in her neck._

\-----------------------------

They see each other almost twice a week, sometimes more, and she’s not sure a vampire has ever been as well fed as Ruby is with her. Their first soiree together had been fairly adventurous, and they haven't been less so since. In class rooms after hours, locker rooms, against the door to her dorm, and now along a deserted park trail on a rainy day.

Weiss arches up into Ruby’s touch, basking in the cool heat of her hand, and the lips against her neck. Razor sharp teeth prick the skin of her throat and Weiss moans out soft and needy. She can feel the familiar haze falling over her senses, sound buzzes out so she can only hear Ruby, her vision narrows down to the tall vampire, and everywhere she’s touched is a cool heat she’d gladly drain herself dry for. Logically, she knows that she’s better off alive for Ruby, that the vampire would gladly keep an easy meal over getting caught killing human after human, but part of her hopes it’s more. That Ruby prefers whatever they have together, rather than any _other_ human she could find. 

Another rough bite has Weiss seeing stars. Her blood pumps agonizingly slow through her body, and Weiss feels like she’s on fire. She tugs at her wrists, still held tightly in a strong tan hand.

“ _Ruby-_ ” It’s a plea, wet and needy as she arches up against the familiar hoodie clad woman.

“ _Weiss-_ I want you to _sing_ for me.” She’s never so cocky outside of these moments, when Weiss is the senior, and Ruby, the sophomore smiling shyly across the quad. No, in moments like this, her teeth pressed to Weiss’ pulse point, one hand holding Weiss at bay, while the other presses soft touches around where the heiress needed it most. “Will you sing to me love?” Blinking back a rough moan, Weiss wriggles in Ruby’s grasp.

The rain is coming down fully now, not a storm, but Weiss easily feels it against her face and arms. Ruby’s undeterred, licking and biting, not puncturing this time, but biting at the skin of a pale throat. The tall redhead had taken to leaving marks, small bruises or bites that would last a day or so. _Something to remember me by._ Weiss can feel blood and water on her neck, but she can’t find it in herself to _care_ anymore. All around her is Ruby, on her skin, in her veins, and in her lungs. She breathes in the scent of roses, arches into the taller woman again and lets out a needy sigh.

Both of Ruby’s hands wrap tightly around pale wrists, and push them into the rough asphalt of the bike path, as she rolls her hips into Weiss’. The older woman bites her lips and groans into the movement, aching to wrap her legs around those delicious hips. Ruby’s grin is soft and lazy, content to watch Weiss unravel as she tows with her. 

The steady rain does nothing to deter the vampire of her thrall. Ruby releases slightly aching wrists to push Weiss’ shirt up fully, giving her access to pale ribs and lace covered breasts. She slots herself between needy thighs, allowing Weiss to hug her close, wrapping toned legs around Ruby’s middle. Lacy cups are pushed up and over pert breasts, releasing already hardened nipples to the cool wet air. Weiss gasps, cold droplets sending soft shivers through her heated and overstimulated body. 

“ _I could just eat you up_.” It’s nearly a purr, pressed against Weiss’ left rib, and it makes her head spin. Ruby licks heavy and heated around the curve of Weiss’ breast, making the shorter woman gasp and shiver below her. Pale fingers twitch above her head, desperate to touch Ruby, but her limbs are weak, and sluggish. 

Deft hands snap the button on Weiss’ designer jeans, and easily glide the zipper down. Ruby takes a hardened nipple between her lips and sucks at the stiff bud softly, while sliding her left hand below the waistband of Weiss’ matching lace underwear. When she reaches Weiss’ aching core she gasps, and smiles mischievously, “Weiss, love, look how _wet_ you are.” The statement has Weiss flushing pink, and angling her hips to meet Ruby’s hand in it’s lazy movements. 

Shaking with need, Weiss’ hands move, tugging on the front of Ruby’s hoodie to bring their mouths together. She tastes her blood on her lips, not overpowering, but enough to send desire rippling through her body, pooling between her legs. Tracing sharpened teeth sends another needy shiver down her spine, and when they part for air her voice is low and husky, drenched in desire. 

“Ruby. I need you to _fuck_ me.” It’s crass and out of character, but her shoulders are aching, and her butt is numb from the cold. Ruby’s had her fun, it was time to give Weiss what she needed. 

“ _As you wish._ ” She can hear the smirk in Ruby’s voice, and she’ll be teased for the statement later. For now she needed Ruby to satisfy this need.

As promised, Ruby slides two fingers into Weiss easily, but the action releases a heavy moan from the flustered heiress. Focusing her mouth on a needy breast, she pumps softly into Weiss, letting her thumb press evenly into her clit. Sharpened teeth leave soft scratches before fully puncturing into the flushed skin of a breast, framing Weiss’ nipple in four easy pricks. Weiss finds it hard to breathe through the haze of desire and the euphoria of her vampire’s bite. Everything swirls in a heavy fog of pleasure and just a little bit of pain. Hands gripped into the fabric of Ruby’s hoodie, Weiss bucks her hips to meet the still lazy motions of her lover’s hand, thighs twitching around her waist. 

Ruby can feel how close Weiss is, can taste it in her blood, the sweet tang of desire fills watch drop. Weiss is all gasps and moans beneath her. Stuttering soft ‘ohs’ and ‘ahs,’ unable to speak past her heavy fog of pleasure. Wehn Weiss’ back arches up Ruby shifts to the neglected breast, biting into the soft flesh there, careful not to take too much blood. 

When Weiss climaxes, it’s almost like the sky opens fully, letting the downpour begin fully. Ruby kisses her through it, letting her ride out the sensation of everything on this small bike path. Bleary blue eyes open to the heavy storm, and Ruby helps her up and into a small grove of trees to straighten her clothes. They’re both smiling, laughing at the absurdity of what they’d done, but content with the outcome. 

It’s a short walk back to Weiss’ dorm, but they loiter in the entrance way dripping onto the tacky carpeting. Slowly Weiss unzips the soaked hoodie and slides it down lean biceps, letting it drop to the floor heavily. Ruby in turn pulls Weiss’ t-shirt over her head and drops it to the floor beside her hoodie. Next comes Ruby’s shirt, and bra, revealing toned abs and modest breasts. Weiss’s jeans and underwear follow her bra, then Ruby’s, and they’re both standing there naked and chilled. 

“What now?” It comes out as a whisper, skin painted in goose bumps from the cold, hair sopping wet. 

“I have a shower.” Weiss isn’t sure why she’s whispering, it’s not as if she has roommates, but something about the mood feels gentle now. “Follow me.”

The shower is the only other ‘room’ in the small apartment of a dorm room, it’s painted blue and white with little to no decor. Outside of makeup, and general hygiene products it looks barely used. Weiss starts the shower, and gathers two towels from a rack next to the door, ushering Ruby into the hot spray first. 

The shower itself isn’t small, but isn’t big either, allotting enough space for either of them to stand, but not much more. Ruby steps into the spray fully, letting the hot water rinse the rain from her hair, and when she’s done, she awkwardly shuffles out of the way to allow Weiss to do the same. Clear blue eyes close as the hot spray cascades over her. In the moment Ruby thinks she may really be dead, rather than undead, and Weiss is an angel. She’s so beautiful in the fog of the shower, and Ruby has to restrain herself from running her fingers through silky white hair. 

“Can I wash your hair?” Weiss’ eyebrow lifts slightly in an unasked question, but nods handing her shampoo to Ruby. 

With careful ease the vampire lathers the expanse of hair, making sure not to miss any. The act itself is relaxing for both of them, soothing Weiss, and calming the nerves that appeared upon entering the dorm housing. 

The rest of the shower goes quick, and they find themselves in the bedroom section of the dorm, shifting uncomfortably at the edge of each side of the bed. Thankfully Weiss turns on a movie, something meaningless, with the volume down low, before climbing into the bed fully. Ruby follows, and before she can situate too much Weiss shuffles her back into Ruby’s side. Taking the hint, she curls around the smaller woman, and suddenly everything seems to click into place. The smell of Weiss’ shampoo is soothing, and Ruby easily relaxes into the mattress, and Weiss’ back. 

They fall asleep like that, thoughts set aside for the morning, content to be with one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more fuckery from me you can follow me on tumblr and twitter at @gaymerkree


End file.
